Histoires Nocturnes 2
by Lili76
Summary: D'autres OS qui ont pour point commun d'avoir été écrits la nuit.
1. Cours complémentaire

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fuchsia" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Après la défaite de Voldemort, puis la reconstruction de Poudlard, le temps était venu de passer à autre chose. Finies les commémorations interminables, et les expéditions punitives pour démasquer les Sang-pur marqués avaient été interdites et étaient désormais sévèrement punies.

Harry Potter avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à quitter l'école qui lui avait offert un véritable foyer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione avait suivi sans aucune protestation, et les deux amis avaient eu fort à faire pour convaincre Ron qu'il était essentiel de passer - et de réussir - leurs examens finaux.

Ils avaient été ravi de découvrir qu'une bonne partie des élèves qu'ils avaient côtoyé durant leur scolarité étaient revenus. Tous avaient à coeur de quitter Poudlard sur de bons souvenirs, et pas seulement sur la bataille sanglante même si elle s'était soldée par la fin de la guerre. La plus grosse surprise venait des Serpentard, qui avaient repris leur place à leur table, toujours à l'écart des trois autres maisons.

Cependant, Minerva avait été claire lors de son discours de début d'année : il était hors de question que d'anciennes querelles ne ressurgissent et il était hors de question que les Serpentard ne deviennent les victimes des autres élèves. Quel que fut le camp des protagonistes pendant la guerre, qu'il y ait ou non une marque, elle serait sans pitié et n'hésiterait pas à sévir.

Il y avait eu des protestations. Sans surprise, Harry voyait ses camarades appartenant au camp du bien décidés à martyriser les Serpentard en position de faiblesse. Comme si la guerre et ses atrocités n'avait pas servi de leçon…

Beaucoup de ses camarades qui avaient suivi ses cours durant la période de l'armée de Dumbledore étaient venus le trouver, persuadés de trouver les encouragements nécessaires pour passer outre les ordres de la Directrice. Minerva MacGonagall était peut être sévère et impitoyable mais pour ces presque-adultes qui avaient participé à la guerre et à la bataille finale, ses punitions n'étaient que peu de choses face à ce qu'ils avaient vu ou vécu.

Harry avait été catégorique. Il n'était pas question que quiconque ne se serve de son nom pour attaquer qui que ce soit. Pour enfoncer le clou et faire passer le message définitivement, il avait attendu le repas du soir pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentard.

La salle était devenue brusquement silencieuse et Minerva s'était levée, prête à intervenir. Sans Severus qui la retenait, elle serait probablement déjà intervenue…

Il y eut un hoquet collectif de surprise quand Harry se planta devant Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier leva ses yeux couleur d'orage vers lui et une communication silencieuse sembla passer entre eux. Puis d'un air décidé, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Harry tendit la main vers son rival de toujours.

Drago se leva, et après avoir observé attentivement le Gryffondor, serra la main tendue. Sans un mot, ils échangèrent un signe de tête poli et chacun retourna à sa place.

A l'instant où Harry se fut rassit, la Grande salle explosa en commentaires alors que Harry, indifférent commençait à manger. Hermione lui adressa un large sourire tandis que Ron avait la bouche ouverte, stupéfait.

La jeune fille se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla l'idée qui allait révolutionner Poudlard sans qu'elle ne s'en doute.

\- Peut être que le problème vient du fait que les week end sont ennuyeux au possible.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et une fois le repas terminé, Harry rejoignit la table des professeurs pour demander une entrevue à Minerva. Celle-ci eut un sourire affectueux et le lui accorda, en le remerciant de son intervention particulièrement inspirée.

Une fois dans le bureau de la directrice, Harry lui exposa son idée, celle qu'il avait eu en entendant les mots de Hermione. Ainsi, pour palier à l'ennui des longs week-end sans cours, Miverva accepta de demander aux professeurs de mettre en place des ateliers pratiques. Ce serait jardinage pour la botanique, potions du quotidien pour le cours du professeur Rogue, sortilèges ménagers pour le professeur Flitwick. Des tutorats et aides au devoirs pourraient être proposés également, permettant aux étudiants les plus vieux d'augmenter leur moyenne en se rendant utiles à la communauté.

Si au départ, la nouveauté entraîna des regards septiques, il y eu rapidement un engouement pour ces activités bien loin du cadre strict des cours.

Harry décida de s'inscrire en jardinage. Il avait passé des heures à s'occuper du jardin des Dursley sous la contrainte et il n'avait apprécié que le fait d'être dehors, profitant de l'air pur. Cependant, sous la direction de Madame Chourave, il découvrit rapidement une nouvelle facette de cette activité.

Il y retrouva sans surprise Luna et Neville.

Le premier cours portait sur les plantes d'ornement.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'air extatique de Luna. La plante, un petit arbuste, portait des fleurs délicates en forme de clochettes. Des fuchsias.

Les couleurs éclatantes étaient un véritable instant de paradis dans la grisaille écossaise. Et Luna fascinée caressait la petite fleur veloutée, les yeux brillants.

Neville la regardait avec un air d'adoration au fond des yeux, tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air enfantin qu'elle avait. Luna était exceptionnelle et il était heureux de la connaître. Sans elle, la vie serait bien moins… colorée.

Ce fut Luna qui - une fois de plus - apporta les rires dans leur petit groupe.

\- Oh… on dirait des robes pour de petites fées !


	2. Enfin

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Enfin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

C'était la fin du chemin. La fin d'une époque. Enfin.

Il en était au moment où sa vie allait basculer, au moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie sans le savoir.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait entendu parler de ce moment. De l'instant où, enfin, il se retrouverait face à face avec Voldemort. Où il devrait l'affronter, et où l'avenir du monde sorcier reposerait uniquement sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescent.

Il n'avait pas voulu y penser. Il ne voulait pas avoir constamment à l'esprit qu'il était le seul espoir de toute une communauté.

Lui, il aspirait à une vie normale. Il voulait grandir à l'écart de toute cette histoire, pour essayer d'oublier que ses parents étaient morts pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie. Pour lui donner un jour la possibilité de sauver tout le monde.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il était possible pour lui de fuir ce monde qui l'avait accueilli. D'oublier ce qu'on attendait de lui, et de juste… partir. Prendre l'argent laissé par ses parents, refaire sa vie loin des sorciers.

Puis, son regard tombait sur ses amis, si fidèles. Ceux qui l'avaient suivi sans faiblir depuis le début de sa scolarité, qui l'avaient soutenu envers et contre tout. Ses amis qui lui avaient donné tant d'affection sans rien attendre en retour, qui n'exigeaient jamais rien de lui. Il était persuadé que s'il leur parlait de son envie de fuir, Hermione lèverait ses yeux chocolat vers lui et lui proposerait son aide. Sans le juger. Sans lui faire le moindre reproche.

Mais la honte l'envahissait lorsque son regard tombait sur la photo de ses parents.

Harry Potter n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. C'était ancré dans ses gènes, dans sa personnalité. L'envie de bien faire.

Alors il était resté. Année après année, il avait relevé les épreuves qui lui avaient été imposées. Il avait résisté de toutes ses forces au chant des sirènes, qui lui murmurait de se rendre, ou de fuir. De ne plus lutter. D'enfin se laisser aller, de se reposer.

Il avait obéit aux ordres de Dumbledore, même si le vieux sorcier était un peu trop manipulateur. Il avait accepté les insultes et les brimades de son professeur de potion aigri. Il avait accepté les regards désolés et tristes de Hagrid et de sa directrice de maison. Sans compter les multiples images de sa mort décrites avec force pendant les cours de Divination.

Il s'était montré aussi bon élève que possible, tout en survivant au mieux.

Et enfin, le moment était venu pour lui d'affronter son destin. D'aller au devant de la mort, probablement.

Voldemort était enfin sorti de sa retraite prudente, arrivant en première ligne entouré de ses Mangemorts.

Harry lui faisait face, seul, déterminé. Frêle jeune homme armé uniquement de son courage et de sa baguette.

Face à son ennemi, l'adolescent malingre semblait démuni. Mais il avait l'envie de vaincre chevillée au corps. Pour pouvoir vivre, enfin. Pour être libre, enfin.

Les deux principales figures des deux camps se faisaient face, en silence, seuls au milieu du fracas de la bataille autour d'eux.

Autour d'eux, les sorts fusaient, les corps tombaient. Autour d'eux, il y avait des cris et des hurlements. Peur et désespoir.

Ils étaient isolés dans leur bulle, émeraude contre rubis.

Ce fut Voldemort qui leva sa baguette en premier. Harry avait du se faire violence, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas attaquer le premier s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Une chance de survivre à toute cette folie.

Lorsque le sort fusa, il lança juste un Protego, ne cherchant pas à éviter le rayon lumineux. Il chancela lorsque le sort le percuta, mais il resta sur ses deux jambes, se doutant que le combat allait être long et pénible.

Ce fut long. Ce fut pénible. A la fin, Harry était épuisé, et il ne savait plus comment il tenait encore debout. Le garçon chancelait, essuyant régulièrement le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage d'un geste rageur. Il était sale, couvert de boue, à cause des sorts qui l'avaient envoyé au sol à de multiples reprises.

Son adversaire n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état. Pourtant, ils étaient encore face à face. Seule leur haine mutuelle était intacte.

Une dernière fois, leurs baguettes se levèrent. Une dernière fois, deux rayons lumineux fusèrent, exactement au même instant.

Cette fois, pourtant, les deux rayons se frappèrent et l'un des deux protagoniste chuta loudement. Mort. Enfin.

Harry cligna des yeux, n'osant pas croire qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il était toujours là et que Voldemort gisait face à lui, définitivement mort. Enfin mort. Enfin vaincu.

La guerre était terminée, et enfin, une nouvelle page s'ouvrait.


	3. Crépuscule

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Crépuscule" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy était tout en contrastes. Au premier abord, on le décrivait comme un ange.

Blond platine, les yeux gris, la peau claire. Un visage magnifique, un sourire à tomber de l'avis général.

Mais au fond, son âme était sombre comme la nuit. Prétentieux, vaniteux, colérique, il avait beaucoup de défauts. Son bras pâle était marqué par les ténèbres, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un vrai Mangemort. Il n'avait pas tué. Par manque d'envie, par peur. Il était un conspirateur, pas un tueur.

Être projeté malgré lui dans le monde sombre et effrayant de Voldemort lui avait fait prendre conscience que son âme n'était pas aussi perdue qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Sombre sans aucun doute, mais pas totalement noire.

Sa Némesis était son exact inverse : Cheveux noirs et yeux verts, teint hâlé. Aussi sombre d'apparence que Drago avait l'air lumineux. Un négatif parfait.

Mais Harry Potter avait une âme lumineuse à en devenir aveugle. Lui était un ange, un vrai.

L'ange de la mort, celui qui avait amené la lumière en les débarrassant du diable réincarné.

Et Drago pouvait avouer qu'il avait été fasciné dès le premier instant par ce jeune homme si différent de lui. Ils avaient été ennemis par la force des choses, menés par leurs destins respectifs, sans qu'ils ne puissent choisir.

Mais maintenant, Harry Potter avait rétabli l'équilibre et chacun pouvait choisir la vie qu'il voulait.

Drago Malefoy était installé au bord du lac, dans le parc de Poudlard, seul et mélancolique. Comme souvent depuis la fin de la guerre. Pensif,ne cherchant même plus à se mêler aux autres.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Il ne tourna pas la tête, sachant qui arrivait. Depuis que son rôle avait été connu, depuis que Harry Potter avait témoigné pour qu'il soit libéré malgré la marque, il était un paria. Il n'y avait que ses deux amis Pansy et Blaise pour venir le rejoindre et essayer de le sortir de sa dépression.

Blaise se laissa tomber à ses côtés en souriant, tandis que Pansy restait debout, un peu à l'écart.

\- Hey Drago. Alors ? Tu ne te joins pas à nous ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, maussade.

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu sais, personne ne te mangera. Et plus rien ne t'empêche de devenir ami avec Potter… Regarde nous, on passe pas mal de temps avec lui, et au final, il est très acceptable pour un Gryffondor !

Pansy gloussa doucement aux mots de Blaise.

\- Très acceptable… Joliment dit pour quelqu'un qui a sauvé tes fesses, mon chou.

Drago secoua la tête, laissant un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Stupides et idiots.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester à l'écart de tout, toute ta vie, non ?

Drago haussa les épaules de nouveau, sans répondre. Pansy échangea un coup d'oeil inquiet avec Blaise.

\- Drago ? Tu devrais lui parler. A Potter.

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Pansy crut qu'il ne répondrait plus. Mais finalement, Drago parla, si doucement qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille.

\- Il n'aurait pas du témoigner pour moi.

La jeune fille hoqueta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle savait exactement à quoi pensait son ami, et elle l'entourait avec Blaise de leur amitié en permanence pour ne pas le laisser sombrer. Mais Drago semblait ne pas vouloir s'en sortir, il ne voulait même pas lutter pour un avenir qu'il estimait non mérité.

Blaise lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et entoura les épaules de Drago d'un bras protecteur. Il remarqua que le jeune homme avait perdu du poids et s'en alarma, mais il ne le montra pas.

\- Écoute moi bien, Drago. Je vais te le dire une seule fois. Potter n'est pas stupide. S'il a parlé pour toi, c'est qu'il pensait chacun de ses mots. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à mentir, surtout dans un tribunal.

Drago leva ses yeux gris vers son ami, et Blaise nota les cernes prononcés.

\- Potter le pensait peut être. Mais il n'a pas toujours raison. Il s'est trompé c'est tout. Il aurait dû me laisser.

\- Drago…

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que vous voulez faire tous les deux. Mais… Laissez-tomber, ok ? J'ai fais de mauvais choix, et je suis conscient qu'il est temps que… Je paie pour tout ça.

Blaise se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas, le visage fermé.

\- Si tu te considères encore comme mon ami, Drago, fais quelque chose pour moi, ok ? Va parler à Potter. Remercie le au moins pour t'avoir sauvé. Ou frappe le. Mais va le voir.

Le ton froid et mordant de Blaise fit frissonner Drago et un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux gris. Avant de disparaître. Drago secoua la tête.

\- Tu seras toujours mon ami. Mais Potter… Bordel, il est aussi lumineux que le soleil et moi… je suis bloqué dans les ténèbres ! On est le jour et la nuit tous les deux…

Une voix intervint soudain. Drago tressaillit sans se retourner. Il la connaissait cette voix, il l'avait si souvent entendue. Jusqu'à son procès.

Au moment où Harry Potter était arrivé, Blaise et Pansy étaient partis les laissant seuls, espérant que Potter accomplirait un autre miracle.

\- Et sais-tu ce qui se passe quand le jour et la nuit se rencontrent, Malefoy ?

Drago baissa la tête, ne se sentant pas le courage d'être transpercé par ses yeux couleur d'absinthe. Dans un souffle, il répondit à la question posée.

\- Non.

\- C'est simple. C'est le crépuscule. Ce moment où le ciel prend de magnifiques couleurs. Le rouge, l'orangé. Des couleurs chaudes. Parfaites pour une nouvelle amitié, tu ne penses pas ?


	4. Pas de deux

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Deux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Un, Deux.

Un pas, puis deux. Volte face. Recommencer. Suivre la musique.

Parfois, Harry haïssait sa vie. Celle d'après guerre. La vie de héros.

\- Reste droit. Recommence.

Un soupir las, un geste rageur. Un grognement agacé. Il n'avait pas demandé à être le Sauveur. Il avait juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Et maintenant, il était encore plus célèbre.

\- Fais attention !

Maintenant, il était obligé de se plier aux ordres du Ministère. Il avait essayé de les éviter, mais… il était coincé. C'était le prix à payer pour aider ses nouveaux amis.

\- Un, Deux. On reprend.

Peu avant la guerre, Poudlard avait connu une époque bénie. Soudain, les Serpentard avaient décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un avenir plein de sang et de cris. Ils avaient pris conscience que c'était potentiellement leurs camarades, ceux qu'ils avaient côtoyé une partie de leur vie qu'ils allaient devoir torturer et tuer.

L'impulsion était venue de Drago Malefoy. Voir ses parents recevoir des Doloris l'avait profondément marqué, et il avait décidé de changer les choses.

Puis, un par un, ils avaient suivi.

\- Un, Deux. Concentre toi, Potter !

Harry eut un sourire amusé, récoltant un coup sur l'épaule. Il grimaça.

\- T'es une brute.

\- Et toi tu as deux pieds gauche. Je vais pas y passer la journée !

Ainsi, les Serpentard étaient devenus des alliés. De précieux alliés.

Puis, il y avait eu la bataille de Poudlard. Les morts et le sang versé pour la liberté.

Harry avait tué Voldemort et il avait été élevé au rang de héros.

C'est un peu plus tard que les choses s'étaient compliquées. Quand les Aurors étaient venus arrêter ses camarades. Enfants de Mangemorts. Serpentard.

Il s'était interposé, furieux.

Il avait débarqué comme un boulet de canon dans le bureau du Ministre, prêt à en découdre. Shakelbot l'avait écouté et d'un geste avait libéré ses nouveaux amis.

\- Un, Deux.

Et puis, il y avait eu ces commémorations, ces réceptions. Harry avait fait acte de présence au début. Puis il avait essayé de se défiler. Avant de refuser tout net.

Doucereux, Shakelbot lui avait fait remarqué que les ordres de libération des Serpentard n'étaient pas signés. Et que s'il acceptait de coopérer, il pourrait… se décider à rendre leur libération définitive. Par contre, si Harry disparaissait, ils iraient rejoindre leurs familles à Azkaban. Sans même un procès.

\- Un, Deux. Tourne.

Alors, il avait plié. Mais il était décidé à lui en faire baver. Il avait révélé toute l'affaire aux Serpentard, qui s'étaient regardés avant de lui dire qu'ils pourraient quitter le monde magique. Tous. Pour le libérer de ses obligations. Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il allait obliger Shakelbot à leur dérouler le tapis rouge. Peu importe comment, mais il allait aller à chaque fichue réception, et lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait chanter ainsi.

Les premières fois, il avait mis mal à l'aise une partie des invités en parlant de Voldemort et du combat final tout au long de la soirée. Mais Shakelbot lui avait rappelé qu'il tenait le destin de ses amis entre ses mains le forçant à changer de méthode.

Alors, il avait commencé à se rendre aux réceptions du Ministère avec ses amis. Obligeant Shakelbot à leur serrer la main, et à leur parler aimablement. Se débrouillant pour mentionner leur changement de camp devant témoins.

Colin Crivey s'était fait un plaisir de photographier chaque conversation du ministre avec un Serpentard, Harry à leurs côtés, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Harry lui avait même offert un nouvel appareil flambant neuf pour lui acheter la photo où Drago Malefoy serrait la main de Shakelbot.

Sur la photo, Harry et Drago était côte à côte. Drago était serré contre Harry et avait son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il souriait, lumineux, en serrant la main du Ministre qui grimaçait d'inconfort. L'image était parfaite. Mémorable. Même Rita Skeeter avait fait un article sur le changement d'allégeance de Drago Malefoy.

Et il lui restait une seule personne à sauver. La dernière Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson.

Après avoir rompu avec Ginny, il s'était rapproché de la brune, et son humour piquant ainsi que sa force de caractère l'avait séduit.

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, au départ de temps à autre, plus par désœuvrement que par amour. Mais peu à peu, ils étaient tombés amoureux.

Et pour les beaux yeux de sa Pansy, Harry prévoyait quelque chose de grandiose…

\- Un, Deux. Regarde-moi, Potter !

C'est pourquoi, il laissait l'élue de son cœur le martyriser chaque soir. Elle lui apprenait à danser.

Parce que lui, Harry James Potter avait bien l'intention de danser dans les bras de Pansy à la dernière réception à laquelle il assisterait. Celle pendant laquelle il montrerait à Shakelbot que le choixpeau l'avait initialement destiné à Serpentard.

Finalement, Pansy l'embrassa en râlant légèrement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à danser ce soir alors que tu détestes ça !

\- Parce que tu aimes ça, Pansy. Tout simplement.

Elle lui sourit, et Harry la trouva magnifique. Digne de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il avait prévu de la présenter à Shakelbot. Puis de la faire danser aux yeux de tous. Et enfin… alors qu'ils arriveraient à la fin de la musique, il la conduirait innocemment au centre de la piste.

Il s'agenouillerait, sans sourire et lui demanderait sa main, parfaitement sérieux. La bague de fiançailles était prête, déjà dans sa poche.

Et d'une voix forte, il demanderait au Ministre de lui accorder une dernière faveur : les marier.

Suite à cette soirée, il n'aurait plus à assister à une seule de ces réceptions. Bien entendu, humilier doucement le Ministre soirée après soirée lui manquerait, mais… Pansy trouverait certainement de quoi l'occuper.


	5. Cassoulet

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Lourd" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Hermione avait passé des heures et des heures à supplier Ron. Elle avait tout tenté pour le faire accepter de réaliser un de ses rêves.

Mais son petit ami était décidément trop frileux pour oser ce genre de choses.

Ce n'était que lors d'un repas entre amis avec Harry, que ce dernier avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour le convaincre.

Car oui, Hermione rêvait de partir en vacances dans le monde moldu. Une semaine sans le moindre contact avec la magie, une plongée dans son enfance.

Ron avait hésité. Il aimait Hermione, mais… il était un sorcier depuis sa naissance, et il n'imaginait pas vivre loin de toute magie. Sans compter qu'il avait entendu les histoires de Harry sur les Dursley et il en gardait une méfiance instinctive…

Les cajoleries et promesses d'Hermione ne l'avaient pas convaincu. Au contraire, il avait senti le piège face à l'insistance de sa petite amie. Molly avait eu l'air horrifiée de l'idée alors que son père l'avait coincé dans un coin pour lui extorquer la promesse de tout observer pour tout lui rapporter, sans oublier de ramener un souvenir ou deux…

Harry avait gloussé en entendant Hermione raconter tout ça avec des accents de désespoir dans la voix. Ron, boudeur, grognait de temps à autre, leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas changer d'avis, même pour les beaux yeux de Hermione…

Alors, le jeune homme avait fait un clin d'oeil à son amie et avait pris son air le plus innocent possible. L'air que Hermione appelait son "visage Serpentard".

\- Tu lui as parlé des spécialités culinaires ?

Ron avait dressé l'oreille, subitement intéressé. Hermione avait haussé les épaules.

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne l'intéressera pas…

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah. Et bien… Si Ron est d'accord, je veux bien partir avec toi, moi. Tu vas en France, et je rêve de goûter à leur cuisine. Rien que de penser à tout ce que nous pourrions manger… j'en ai la chair de poule.

Ron s'était redressé.

\- Cuisine ? Comment ça ? Les moldus font comment ?

Harry avait souri.

\- Ah non pas cuisine, Ron. Gastronomie. Les moldus français ont fait de la cuisine un art… C'est indescriptible…

Hermione, boudeuse, était entrée dans le jeu de Harry.

\- Un art, un art ! Tu parles ! A chaque fois que je vais dans ma famille en France, je prends du poids !

Ron souriait maintenant, totalement intéressé. Harry porta l'estocade finale.

\- C'est décidé Hermione ! Je vais avec toi ! Je suis certain que Ron sera rassuré que je sois à tes côtés pour te protéger… et puis, si ça peut t'éviter de prendre du poids, je finirais tes plats !

Ron se releva soudain, l'air décidé.

\- J'irais. Tu sais que tu es importante pour moi, ma chérie. Je vais t'accompagner.

Hermione offrit un sourire éblouissant à son meilleur ami, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Les premiers pas de Ron dans la France moldue avait été hésitants. Mais il s'était bien vite consolé de ses frayeurs en goûtant les spécialités que Hermione lui présentait à chaque repas. Il vouait un culte aux viennoiseries, il avait adopté la baguette de pain et le fromage. Il se découvrait une passion pour la façon dont les moldus cuisinaient, au point de parler de passer toutes leurs vacances chez les moldus.

La révélation eut lieu un midi où un plat fut apporté par la tante de Hermione.

\- Cassoulet.

Ron jeta un regard dubitatif sur le plat, notant les saucisses et les pois mélangés avec de la sauce tomate. Il plissa le nez en tendant son assiette, puis attendit que Hermione commence à manger pour l'imiter.

Cependant, quand la première bouchée fut dans sa bouche, il écarquilla les yeux. Sous le rire de Hermione, il finit son assiette en un temps record et se resservit.

La tante de Hermione prononça quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Hermione lui traduisit l'avertissement.

\- Fais attention, c'est lourd !

Ron, confiant en son estomac, haussa les épaules. Après tout, s'il digérait parfaitement les plats anglais, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la gastronomie française !

Sa deuxième assiette terminée, il loucha sur le plat avec un air d'envie. Puis, il céda à la tentation et se resservit, ses papilles étant au paradis.

Ron termina sa troisième assiette sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise, un air béat sur le visage.

\- C'est divin, ce plat.

Hermione secoua la tête, réprobatrice. Mais elle ne commenta pas.

En se levant de table, Ron posa une main sur son estomac, l'air ennuyé. Sous le regard narquois de Hermione, il fit comme si tout allait bien, en se disant que son estomac était parfaitement rempli. Peut être un peu trop même.

Il lui fallut un peu moins d'une heure pour s'effondrer sur le sofa en gémissant.

\- Je vais exploser !

Hermione soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Le cassoulet est un plat riche. Très lourd à digérer. A quoi tu penser à t'empiffrer comme ça ?

Ron lui fit un sourire béat.

\- Lourd ou pas, c'est mon plat préféré !


	6. Plomb

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Plomb" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur de plomb. L'atmosphère était étouffante, comme si même la nature avait voulu faire passer un message.

Cela faisait un an que Voldemort avait été tué par Harry Potter. Et un an que le Sauveur n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Au départ, le Ministère avait envoyé des messages rassurants : le Survivant était en vie, mais il était épuisé. Le Survivant avait besoin de repos. Le Survivant avait pris des vacances.

Au fil des jours, les messages devenaient plus vagues, jusqu'à cesser totalement, laissant le champ libre aux amateurs d'histoires sensationnelles.

"Le Survivant a disparu", "Un Langue-de-Plomb parle : le Survivant est mort".

Chaque semaine, Harry Potter, ou plutôt la disparition de Harry Potter faisait la une. Souvent, Rita Skeeter signait les articles, se décrivant comme une "amie proche" du pauvre garçon.

Après six mois à ce régime, le Ministre Shakelbot en avait eu assez et avait ordonné aux Aurors de rechercher le jeune homme et de le ramener, ligoté si nécessaire. Mais le Survivant devait être exhibé au moins une fois pour calmer l'agitation qui avait envahi le monde magique.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Les amis du jeune homme avaient été mis sous surveillance et apparemment, ils recherchaient Harry eux aussi. Les moldus qui l'avaient élevé n'avaient jamais plus entendu parler de lui et refusaient de prononcer son nom. Il n'avait remis les pieds ni à Poudlard, ni à Square Grimmaud.

Malgré toutes les informations sur Harry Potter qu'avaient pu récolter les Langues-de-Plomb, le jeune homme semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Lorsque Narcissa Malefoy sortit d'Azkaban, elle se rendit directement au Ministère. L'incident aurait pu être ignoré si Shakelbot n'était pas passé à ce moment même dans les couloirs. Il avait alors entendu la Sang-pur habituellement froide et discrète hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales sur l'Auror de garde.

C'est ainsi que Kingsley Shakelbot apprit que Drago Malefoy avait également disparu.

L'information aurait été perdue s'il ne venait pas de relire le dossier "Harry Potter". Et le nom de Malefoy y figurait en bonne place.

Ainsi donc, le rival du Sauveur avait également disparu, échappant ainsi à la condamnation qu'il aurait dû recevoir pour avoir été marqué par Voldemort…

D'ici là, le Sauveur ne fut plus seulement disparu. Il devint kidnappé et en danger de mort. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le fils Malefoy n'avait pas supporté que son rival de toujours anéantisse son maître et il l'avait capturé.

Personne ne prit la peine de se demander comment Harry Potter avait pu être tenu en respect par un de ses camarades après avoir vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald.

Les journaux sorciers se déchaînèrent, encore et encore, titrant l'inquiétude d'un monde pour son enfant chéri. L'élu, le sauveur était en danger, et tout le monde se mobilisait pour essayer de le retrouver. Il était évident que si Drago Malefoy refaisait surface, il serait immédiatement lynché sans autre forme de procès.

Loin de là, à des kilomètres, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient côte à côte face à la mer. Le mauvais temps approchait et le ciel de plomb se confondait avec la mer qui avait pris des teintes grises.

Les deux garçons avaient changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, tous les deux. Le blond et le brun. Inséparables.

Harry se pencha vers son compagnon et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aime quand la tempête arrive. Le ciel et la mer prennent la couleur de tes yeux.

Drago secoua la tête réprimant un sourire.

\- Ce que tu peux te montrer Poufsouffle parfois, Potter !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as les yeux couleur tempête…

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de rentrer, main dans la main, dans la petite maison qu'ils partageaient.

Ils avaient fui tous les deux leurs vies, décidés à recommencer. Ils ne voulaient plus suivre les règles qui leur avaient été imposées.

Ici, il n'étaient que Harry et Drago. Ils avaient été amis, puis rapidement, ils avaient compris qu'ils seraient plus.

Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient toute la vie pour se découvrir, à leur rythme, loin de leurs passés respectifs.


	7. A la source

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Source" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry Potter avait longtemps pensé que découvrir le monde de la Magie était la chose la plus incroyable qui puisse lui arriver. Sa vie en avait été changée à jamais.

Tout ce qui avait suivi, apprendre que ses parents avaient été assassinés et qu'il était la cible d'un Mage noir déterminé à le tuer, avait été secondaire. Parce qu'il avait commencé à vivre en arrivant à Poudlard. Il avait trouvé des amis, avait trouvé l'affection qui lui manquait.

Trouver Sirius et découvrir qu'il était son parrain avait été un autre moment fort. Un moment d'émotion intense. Sirius avait de nouveau chamboulé sa vie. Sa disparition à travers le voile lui avait fait perdre pied. Harry avait violemment rejeté ses amis et ses professeurs, refusant de parler.

Étrangement, la seule personne qui avait pu percer sa carapace avait été son professeur de potions. Ils se détestaient mutuellement. Ou plus exactement, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un terrain d'entente.

Severus Rogue détestait James Potter et non son fils. Harry était… il était le portrait craché de James mais il avait les yeux de Lily. Et il y avait la douceur de Lily en lui.

Harry quand à lui avait commencé à détester l'homme quand celui-ci avait insulté son père. Mais après avoir découvert que son père s'était montré cruel envers Rogue, il s'était senti perdu. Et il avait trouvé des excuses aux reproches constants de son professeur.

Après la disparition de Sirius, Harry avait été envoyé dans le bureau de Severus Rogue à la demande du Directeur. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec le jeune homme, et il avait pensé qu'un bon électrochoc serait salutaire. Or, Severus Rogue pouvait se montrer si détestable qu'il ferait un parfait électrochoc.

En entrant dans le bureau de Rogue, Harry s'attendait à recevoir une pluie de remarques sarcastiques voire mauvaises. Il s'y était préparé et c'est les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés qu'il se planta devant le bureau du professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le silence dura, au point qu'il ne lève la tête.

Severus Rogue le fixait pensivement, bien loin de ses airs hargneux habituels. Déstabilisé, Harry attaqua pour oublier l'impression étrange qui lui tordait les entrailles.

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Pas la peine de vous retenir.

Severus hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux en détaillant de gamin face à lui. Maigre à faire peur, il avait perdu son bronzage habituel pour garder un teint pâle et maladif. Les cernes lui mangeaient le visage et ses yeux verts étaient cerclés de rouge. Il tremblait de nervosité, ne semblant tenir debout que par la force de sa volonté.

Le maître des potions avait cru que voir l'image de James réduite à néant soulagerait sa fureur pour les brimades dont il avait été victime. Mais… Mais Harry n'était pas la source de ses tourments. Loin de là.

L'homme se leva brusquement. L'ordre claqua, sec et sans appel.

\- Assis.

Harry hésita mais se laissa tomber sur une chaise sous le regard noir de son professeur. Il l'entendit marmonner un "Fichu gamin" pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son bureau.

Severus posa une fiole de potion devant Harry, la posant brusquement.

\- Buvez. Immédiatement.

Harry obéit sans hésiter, défiant son professeur de ses yeux d'émeraude. Puis, la voix un peu rauque, Harry posa candidement la question qui lui passa par la tête.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- C'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez ? J'aurais pu vous empoisonner !

Harry haussa les épaules, horrifiant Severus qui devina que le gamin aurait bu avec plaisir si ça avait été du poison.

\- C'était un fortifiant Potter. Vous êtes dans un état lamentable.

A nouveau, le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il savait quel était son état, et il s'en moquait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Severus attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Autant remonter aux sources du problème…

\- _Legilimens_ !

Harry ne se défendit même pas. Il n'essaya pas d'empêcher son professeur de lire dans son esprit tout ce qui s'était passé au Ministère pendant le fiasco qui avait conduit à la disparition de son parrain.

Lorsque Severus s'écarta, il était blême, légèrement verdâtre.

L'homme secoua la tête et fit signe à son élève de le suivre.

\- Venez Potter.

Harry suivit l'homme, docilement. Il entra à sa suite dans ce qui semblait être les appartements de Severus Rogue. Froids et impersonnels. A l'image de l'homme. Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à une chambre et Severus lui désigna le lit.

\- Reposez vous. Je viendrais vous réveiller.

\- Je peux rentrer dans ma tour.

\- Potter. Ne discutez pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Allez dormir un peu.

Peut être était-ce le ton inhabituellement doux. Peut être était-ce une lueur dans les yeux noirs. Ou sa réaction quand il avait vu la mort de Sirius. Mais Harry hocha la tête et sans se préoccuper de son professeur quitta ses vêtements, restant en sous-vêtements.

Il ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours, depuis la mort de Sirius, mais à peine fut-il allongé entre les draps glacés qu'il s'endormit.

Pour sa part, Severus était furieux après Dumbledore. Il avait découvert la mort de Black et la prophétie complète et il venait de prendre conscience que son mentor était un manipulateur aussi ignoble que son ancien ami Grindelwald.

Il passa la nuit dans son bureau, à chercher dans ses livres _quelque chose_. Et tout au long de ses recherches, il tendait l'oreille, guettant le réveil de Harry.

La disparition de Black à travers l'arche l'avait retourné. Bien plus que la mort de James. Et pourtant, il les détestait tous les deux autant.

Il retint une exclamation de joie en trouvant le livre qu'il cherchait. Puis, il sortit la seule photo de Lily Evans qu'il possédait et la contempla un long moment.

\- Je vais prendre soin de ton fils, Lily. Cette fois-ci, je le ferais.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Harry. Il l'observa un long moment, le trouvant si jeune pour être mêlé à toute cette folie.

Puis il avança dans la chambre et le réveilla doucement.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, Severus fut frappé par l'éclat émeraude. Il grimaça un sourire.

\- Venez, Potter. Il est temps.

\- Temps de quoi ?

\- Temps de changer l'histoire un peu. De remonter à la source de votre mal être.

\- Je ne comprends pas, professeur.

Severus sourit.

\- Je sais. Nous allons chercher ce fichu cabot de Black qui est tombé derrière le voile. Et puis… Et puis vous partirez loin d'ici avec lui pendant que je me chargerai de la prophétie.

Le sourire lumineux de Harry réchauffa le cœur du professeur de potion. Le gamin ne l'avait peut être pas totalement cru, mais il lui avait donné suffisamment d'espoir pour qu'il recommence à vivre.


	8. Tirer les rois

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Galette" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Arthur Weasley était considéré comme un original.

Bien que sang-pur, il était considéré comme un original - pour les plus polis. Surtout à cause de sa fascination envers les moldus.

Il aimait la magie, il aimait être un sorcier. Mais sa curiosité naturelle ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit concernant son sujet préféré : les moldus.

Chacune de leurs inventions, chacune de leurs coutumes, il voulait tout savoir, tout tester.

Le plus souvent, sa famille ignorait ses lubies et le laissait bricoler dans l'abri de jardin les objets moldus qu'il rapportait discrètement du Ministère. Parfois, Molly débarquait, main sur les hanches et lui hurlait de jeter son bric-à-brac.

Ses enfants souriaient en levant les yeux au ciel, le prenant pour un doux dingue.

Aussi, quand Harry Potter était arrivé dans leurs vies, il avait décidé que c'était une chance inespérée. Le garçons - au demeurant fort sympathique - avait grandi dans le monde moldu. Et l'amitié de son fils avec Hermione Granger avait été une source de joie pour lui, lui permettant de discuter avec ses parents, deux moldus adultes.

C'est pourquoi, peu après Noël, quand il réunit toute sa famille pour un repas, tout le monde se douta qu'il y avait une expérimentation sur le monde moldu en cours. Mais… L'invitation avait l'air innocente et tant qu'Arthur ne proposait pas de tester un nouvel objet…

Le repas se passa tout à fait normalement. Arthur était souriant et parlait joyeusement, mais il n'avait pas encore entamé son sujet de prédilection. Molly le surveillait d'un oeil suspicieux et les jumeaux ricanaient, attendant avec impatience la nouvelle lubie de leur père.

Au dessert, il se leva en sautillant comme mû par un ressort, en souriant largement.

\- Je vais chercher le dessert !

Molly fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Arthur avait ramené une boîte pour le dessert, mais elle l'avait inspecté et il s'agissait juste d'un simple gâteau. Un gâteau qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait bien loin des marottes d'Arthur.

Ravi, l'homme apporta la gâteau et le déposa avec révérence sur la table, avec un "Tadaa" de mauvais augure. Hermione fut la première à réagir et elle s'enthousiasma aussitôt, en battant des mains.

\- Oh ! Une Galette ! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé !

Arthur se mit à rire ravi.

\- J'ai trouvé la tradition moldue amusante…

Les autres membres de la familles Weasley échangèrent des regards inquiets. Arthur trouvant une chose moldue amusante était souvent synonyme d'ennuis. Mais dans ce cas présent, la sage et sérieuse Hermione validait l'idée… ça ne pouvait donc pas être dangereux.

Arthur coupa la galette avec la délicatesse d'un chirurgien, en jetant des coups d'oeil à Hermione pour voir si elle approuvait.

Puis, avec précaution, il déposa les parts une à une sur les assiettes avant de les distribuer.

Enfin, il sourit, heureux.

Hermione gloussa et avant de croquer dans sa part, prévint ses hôtes.

\- Attention à la fève !

Tout le monde -excepté Arthur - se figea. D'une voix blanche, Molly demanda des explications.

\- La fève ?

\- Oui ! C'est une petite figurine en porcelaine que l'on trouve dans la galette. Celui qui la trouve devient le roi ou la reine de la journée.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

\- Le roi…

\- Ou la reine…

\- pour de vrai ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

\- Non, c'est juste un jeu. Une tradition.

Ron mordit prudemment dans sa part de galette. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Hey ! C'est vachement bon !

Molly fut la dernière à goûter, encore méfiante.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent en silence alors que tous dégustaient leur part de galette. Puis, Arthur cria, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- J'ai la fève !

Malgré le regard noir de sa femme, les deux mains sur le coeur, à peine remise de cri de guerre de son époux, l'homme riait, montrant à tous le petit personnage de porcelaine, aussi joyeux qu'un enfant…


End file.
